Ferguson the slave
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: Sam find Ferguson sniff Clarissa's panties and made him his slave
1. Chapter 1

It was saturday afternoon and Sam decided to hang out at Clarissa. He placed the ladder under her window and climbed it upstairs. He climbed in saw a person in Clarissa's open wardrobe. He went closer to the wardrobe.

"Hi Clarissa" he said

Sam only heard a scream. It wasn't Clarissa in her wardrobe, it was Ferguson.

"What are you doin in Clarissa's room?" Sam asked.

"N-N-Nothing" Ferguson answered.

"Where is Clarissa?" Sam asked

"Clarissa went to an exhibition at the children's museum" Ferguson said

"Good" Sam said smirking "Because today you are my slave"

"What?" Ferguson asked

"I saw you, sniffing Clarissa's panties" Sam smirked

... Ferguson didn't know what to say

"So now you'll be my slave" Sam said

"No way!" Ferguson said loudly

"If you won't be my slave, I'll tell Clarissa, that you sniffed her panties" Sam said

Ferguson gulped

"Fine, I'll be your slave" Ferguson said annoyed

"Get me some apple juice" Sam said

"Ok" Ferguson said

"Where's the Yes Sir" Sam asked

"Yes Sir" Ferguson said annoyed

"Fine" Sam said

Ferguson went downstairs and a glass of apple juice. He came back into Clarissa's room, but he couldn't find Sam.

"Where are you?" Ferguson called

"In your room" Sam called back.

Ferguson went to his romm, with the apple juice in his hand

"Here is your apple juice" Ferguson said

"Where are the ice cubes? I want ice cubes!" Sam shouted.

"Yes Sir" Ferguson said annoyed

Ferguson went downstairs to get some ice cubes. After he put the ice cubes in the glass, he went back to Sam.

"Here is your glass with apple juice and ice cubes" Ferguson said

"Good. Now get into your work clothes" Sam said

"Whats my work clothes?" Ferguson asked

"You will work in your underwear" Sam said

"No" Ferguson shouted.

"Ok, I'll tell Clarissa" Sam warned

"No, I'll get in my work cothes" Ferguson agreed

Ferguson took his clothes off, so he only had his white briefs on.

"I don't like your underwear, undress them too" Sam demanded

"What!?" Ferguson asked

"You'll work nude" Sam said loudly

"No" Ferguson denied

"Ok, I'll tell Clarissa" Sam said

"Fine, tell her" Ferguson replied

"Ok" Sam said and left Ferguson's room

Ferguson waited in his room, that Sam came back, but he didn't. He went to Clarissa's room and saw Sam who wanted too climb out of the window.

"Wait" Ferguson yelled

"What" Sam asked

"I'll do it" Ferguson mumbled

"I can't hear you" Sam smirked

"I'll do it" Ferguson said loudly

They both went back to Ferguson's room and Ferguson undressed his Briefs.

"What do I have to do" Ferguson asked

"Get me some chips" Sam demanded

"Yes Sir" Ferguson said

Ferguson went downstairs to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chips and dip. While Ferguson went downstairs, Sam took off his shoes and socks ans layed down on Ferguson's bed. Ferguson placed the chips and the dip on the nightstand.

"Feed me" Sam demanded.

Ferguson kneed before the bed and took some chips and dip.

"I did not hear a Yes Sir" Sam said loudly

"Yes Sir" Ferguson said

Ferguson fed Sam.

"They taste good" Sam said

"That's enough" sam said after a while.

"Now be my horse" he said.

"What" Ferguson asked

"Kneel on the ground so I can ride you" Sam answered.

Ferguson kneeled on the ground and Sam sat on his back. Sam rid two laps on Ferguson's back. He lied back on the bed.

"Massage my feet" Sam demanded

"Yes Sir" Ferguson said

He kneeled before his feet and began to massage them.

"That's good" Sam moaned

"Suck my toes" Sam said after a while

"Yes Sir" Ferguson said.

Ferguson stopped the massage and began to suck Sam's toes.

"Don't stop massage them" Sam demanded.

Ferguson began again to massge Sam's feet, while he sucked his toes

"That's really good" Sam said, while he moaned slightly

"Stop" Sam said, so Ferguson stopped

"I'm hard now, so wank me" Sam demanded

"What!?" Ferguson asked shocked

"Wank me" Sam said while he took off his pants and boxers.

Ferguson carefully went to Sam. He kneeled down. He hesitated, but then he placed a hand on Sam's hard cock. He began to wank him.

After a while, Sam said to stop. He putted some of the dip on his cock and told Ferguson to lick it clean. After Ferguson licked his cock clean, Sam told him to suck it.

Ferguson sucked his cock. Sam moaned loudly while Ferguson sucked. Sam placed his head on Ferguson's cock and Ferguson's head bobbed up and down. Sam saw that Ferguson's cock was hard as well. Sam was already at his climax. Ferguson continued to suck Sam's cock. Sam couldn't hold it off anymore, so he came in Ferguson's mouth. Sam held his head down and told Ferguson to swallow. After Ferguson swallowed it all, Sam told him to lick it clean, but they heared the door.

"Shit" Sam said pissed.

He put on his Pants fast, picked his shoes and socks up and ran in Clarissa's room. He threw his shoes and socks out of the window, climbed the ladder upstairs and went home.

While Sam ran away, Ferguson dressed as well and found Sam's boxers. Ferguson smirked and hid them under his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

1 day later at night, Ferguson still thought about what happened with Sam. He got so horny, when he only thought about it. The whole day he couldn't think straight. It was midnight and Ferguson was really horny. He thought everyone is asleep but he still locked the door. Ferguson layed down on his bed and pulled his cock out of his pajama pants. Still really horny, Ferguson began to wank his rock hard cock.

"Oh yeah, Sam" He moaned

Ferguson still wanked until he had some precum. He placed a finger on his glans. The precum sticked to his finger and Ferguson began to lick it.

"This taste so good" Ferguson moaned

After doing it a few times, Ferguson remembered, that Sam forgot his boxers. Ferguson kneeled on the floor, so he can pull Sams boxers out under the bed. With the boxers in his hand, Ferguson layed back down on the bed. Ferguson began to wank once more, while he sniffed Sams boxers

"It really smells like Sam" Ferguson moaned

Sniffing Sams boxers made Ferguson only hornier. Ferguson stopped the wanking and took his pants off. He threw it on the floor and went his hand down, while laying on the bed. While he still sniffed the boxers, Ferguson began to stick a finger in his asshole. He pushed it in and out. Ferguson wanted to stick another finger in, but he couldn't. His finger was to dry. He stopped the sniffing and began to suck on his fingers. After a while Ferguson sniffed the boxers again, while he sticked the first finger in again. After it went in smoothly, he tried a second one. This time the finger went in. Ferguson pushed his middle and index finger in and out

"Yeah, fuck me Sam" he moaned, while he still sniffed the boxers.

Some minuted passed by and now Ferguson tried to stick a third, his ring finger in. After this one went n smoothly too, he tried the fourth one, but couldn't stick in because his hole was too tight.

"Please fuck me Sam" he moaned

He still sticked his 3 finger in and out while he sniffed the boxers. He stopped the sniffing and fingering and began to wank. He took the boxers in his other hand and rubbed it on his asshole.

"This feels so good" Ferguson moaned, while he rubbed the boxers on his asshole

He was so horny, that he began to wank faster. Ferguson was almost at his climax, but the he stopped. After he nearly cummed, Ferguson changed his hands and began to finger his hole again without the boxers in hand. Now he had the boxers in his other hand and placed it around his cock. The boxers surrounded his cock completely and Ferguso began to wank again. Ferguson got hornier again, but he stopped. He took his pajama top off and threw it on the floor. He began too wank his cock again. Ferguson wanked a while and now he was at his climax. He began to finger his ass faster. He moaned louder and wanked his cock faster.

"Sam!" Ferguson moaned loudly while he cummed.

His cum spurted on is chest, while he still fingered his asshole. Sams boxers were full of his cum. Ferguson sticked his fingers out of his hole. He wanted to go clean him and get him dressed again, but Ferguson was so exhausted, that he fell asleep.


End file.
